Rattoran
=Rattoran= Basic Information Physiology Rattorans stand approximately three feet tall, though they are usually hunched over. They resemble anthropomorphic rats from Earth, but they can also scurry on all fours with surprising agility. Rattorans are covered with thick fur that ranges from tawny brown to slate grey. Occasionally, some are born with white fur. This is often viewed as a blessing, and the white furred creatures are elevated artificially to places of power. Rattoran physiology closely resembles that of most humanoids. They have similar organs to those of a human or any other creature, and their blood is red. Their pulse and breathing rate are higher than that of most humanoids, but their sense of smell is also increased. Their visual acuity in darkness is greater than that of a human as well. The increased respiratory and pulse rates, when combined with their smaller stature, makes them far more susceptible to both bloodborne and inhaled toxins. Power Base Rattorans have formed their own empire known as the Rattoran Empire. They are highly cautious of outsiders, but they are friendly to those that they trust. Homeworld Rattoran society originated on Rattor III and quickly spread through the Rattor system. Despite the other planets' inhospitable nature, they quickly adapted the environment by creating tunnel systems and underground caves to inhabit. Other systems The Rattoran Empire also contains the Binary System, Markanth and Aldonis. Science and Technology Rattorans have a decent technological foothold very similar to that of the Federation. Their ships are generally made of repurposed materials scavenged from other races, but the ingenuity in their construction is astounding. Though the materials are often reclaimed, the actual technology belongs solely to the Rattorans. Rattoran ships tend to be very space efficient, particularly because of the lack of raw materials for resources. Vessels are usually open with two foot wide tubes connecting all of the necessarily isolated parts of the vessel, like the power core. Rattorans generally avoid ground combat, but they have adapted phasors to handheld use like the Federation. They are not adept in their use, and Rattorans do not maintain a standing ground military force. Their superiority lies in their command of the air and drone attack fighters piloted en masse by Rattoran pilots. Society Rattorans are a matriarchal society by nature. They have a royal family, but they are more figureheads than actual persons of power. They are a collection of tribes unified by a senate that has a single member from every tribe representing them. There are 136 tribes of Rattorans, plus the royal family. Rattorans are a scavenging people, and their concepts of ownership reflect that. Everything is for the good of the tribe; no one owns anything individually. While they do not have the concept themselves, they do understand it and generally respect others' rights of personal property ownership. Culture Rattorans are a deeply sentimental people, slow in emotion but resolute in feeling once it is established. Their arts reflect that emotional slowness, often taking years to complete. Most Rattoran artists feel that their work is never complete at all, and it is often not showcased until their death. Physical art in the empire is rare, as the materials would quickly be scavenged and put to better use. Poetry and music, however, is much more commonplace. Rattoran music is often considered to be shrill and unpalatable to most of the Milky Way peoples, but the poetry is often very moving. History Notable People Skit'Mrak - Queen of the Empire, 6th of the Skit Tribe to Bear the Name Mrak, Most Holy Ruler of the Rattorans, Guardian of the Way, and Head of the Senate of Rattor Chit'Ka - Chief Diplomat, Senate Member for Chit tribe Mek'Na - Chief Science Advisor, Senate Member for Na tribe